


Thomas from the Dead

by Hamino (frechi123)



Series: Hamilsquad in the Rough: Up Close and Personal [14]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 03:00:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16778266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frechi123/pseuds/Hamino
Summary: Thomas Mateo Jefferson faked his death and came running to a new town.One he would Bend and twist to his will.Or tear apart with wretched secrets.He never learns.





	Thomas from the Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Time to start developing these little short segments. 
> 
> Lucy and Mary are his sisters.

I ruined all those others lives years ago, back in freshmen year of high school.

They've all shaped up. No more dirt to spill that the whole world doesn't already know...

He moves back in with his parents. He finally stood up to me, let his secrets flow, he wasn't afraid that I would threaten to ruin him anymore just like back then -

Wait.

His parents have secrets too, you say?

Well, go get them, man! I'm not keeping you locked up in here _not_ to exploit this book of yours!

Man, for the sheer amount of times you lose it, how has it not fallen into my hands already!

Fine, take it. You have some writing down to do anyway.

And maybe I will chase my man out of there and he will come running back to me.

It's only a matter of time...


End file.
